There are Good Times, and There are Bad Times
by UnLonelyDreamer
Summary: According to Eli, everything is fine between him and Clare.  To Clare, their relationship is falling apart.  What happens when Eli finally goes too far to be with Clare?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story. I decided to discontinue my second story because nobody seemed to really like it, so I hope this one is better. This one is about what Eli and Clare have been doing during Hide and Seek. I'm still deciding whether or not to make this a series of one shots or a continuous story. Please read and review!**

Some people say that they believe in love at first sight. I don't think that's possible. Even though I know now that Clare is the love of my life, I had no idea that the day I met her and ran over her glasses that this was the girl that I would fall in love with. Sure I thought she had pretty eyes, and deep down I hoped I would see her again. Chances were I never would, Degrassi was a big school and it looked like she was a freshman or sophomore, and I was a junior, so we probably didn't have many, if any at all, classes together.

I was so unbelievably lucky. That girl, she was in my English class. Advanced English III, of all classes, so I knew she must be smart. Then, somehow, we became English partners. If there was a god, I would have been thanking him then. As we got closer and closer, I told her about Julia, we became boyfriend and girlfriend, she found out about my hoarding, I helped her deal with her parents divorce, plus we had gone through all that crap with Fitz. Finally, finally, we got passed all of that, and we were a normal couple. I should have known then, I should have known, that I would find a way to mess it all up. And of course I did.

**Two weeks ago:**

Clare and I decided to go for a walk in the park, as we had many times before. Being me, I wasn't one for those types of cheesy dates, but Clare loved them, so I had to deal. The sun was setting, so we were the only people here. "Lets play hide and seek!" Clare said, so I had to agree.

"You hide first, I'll find you," Clare said, "I'll count to twenty, go!"

Laughing at Clare's enthusiasm, I ran away. Looking around for somewhere to hide, I spotted a tunneled slide and ran into it to hide.

"EIGHTEEN! NINETEEN! TWENTY! READY OF NOT HERE I COME!" yelled Clare.

Peering out of the slide, I saw Clare with her back facing me, and saw an opportunity. As quietly as I could I snuck out from the slide and ran up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while yelling "Found you!"

Clare jumped and screamed. She turned around, and seeing that it was me, slapped me in the arm as hard as she could. "You scared me and it was my turn to find-"

She never got to finish before I stopped her with a kiss. She was surprised at first, then responded with a fervor I had never seen before. Finally she broke away, pulled herself out of my grasp and ran away giggling.

I chased her. Damn, she was fast. I finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. We rolled around laughing until I stood up, and pulled her along with me. "It's getting later. We should get home before your mom worries.

She sighed in agreement, and we ran off hand in hand toward Morty.

**Well, there you go. So tell me, should I make this a series of one and two shots, or a continuous story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story, your reviews really make my day! Here's the second chapter! **

Clares POV:

Our dates were fun, but I was getting tired of it. Sure I put on a happy face and a smile for Eli, but inside all I wanted to do was spend some time alone. I mean, Eli wasn't with me all of the time, but it just seemed like every time I was alone, Eli would show up at my house or call or text and ask me to go on another date with him. I know Eli has issues, with the whole Julia and the hoarding thing, and I thought he was getting over it, but new issues kept arising. At first, I had just let it go, because I knew Eli was still involved with Fitz and he just wanted to protect me, but now it was getting a little out of hand.

I was suffocating.

Being with EIi was like being underwater, he was trapping me there with him, only releasing me for brief periods of time to come up for air. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

Sundays were the best days of the week. It was the only day that Eli would leave me alone. Church was hard these days with the divorce and everything, but Eli respected my faith and would leave me alone until I called him. Sometimes I wouldn't call him at all, and just lie on my bed and revel in the feeling of being alone.

Elis POV:

In my opinion, Sundays were the worst day of the week. I made a vow to myself to respect her religion and leave her alone on those days to let her do whatever they do at a church. I waited all day for her to call me. It hurt sometimes when she wouldn't, and there were so many times when I had my phone in hand, her number dialed, but I couldn't press send. I told myself I would leave Clare alone, and I would do it. But, all I wanted to do was spend time with her.

It was finally, finally Monday. Clare hadn't called me yesterday, so I was extra early when I went to pick her up for school. I saw her face in the window, and for a split second I thought I saw confusion and annoyance in her expression, but I brushed it off. Why wouldn't Clare we glad to see me? We were boyfriend and girlfriend after all. We always had so much fun when we were together.

Clares POV:

I glanced out of my window Monday morning and saw Eli there waiting for me, early. I felt slightly annoyed, but I wasn't surprised since I hadn't called him yesterday. I sighed, then quickly finished getting ready for school. I walked out of my house and into Morty. "Hi," I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"You didn't call me yesterday."

I felt a surge of annoyance. Of course he would bring this up. "Sorry, church stuff."

He sighed, but let it go. We drove in slightly uncomfortable silence to school.

Once we got to school, I started to get out of the car, but I felt Eli's hand on my arm pulling me back. "Wait," he said, "Once we walk inside Degrassi I won't be able to kiss you until the end of school,"

He leaned in, but I backed away. "Sorry Eli, I have some homework to finish. See you in English."

I felt bad, leaving Eli alone. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away, and I knew he was disappointed. I don't know what had gotten into me. I usually hide these feelings from Eli.

Eli's POV:

I don't know what just happened. Did I do something wrong? Why wouldn't Clare kiss me? I slammed my fist against the steering wheel in anger, then realized that I was going to be late for class if I didn't get going. I got out of the car, and walked slowly into Degrassi. I was going to have to confront Clare later, find out what was wrong….

**There you go, the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Review please! They make me so happy!**

**-Julia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!**

**I forgot to put that in the first two chapters… I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story! They make my day! So here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

Eli's POV:

Finally school was over. I didn't get to talk to Clare in English because we had to work on a project, and that was torture enough, and not being able to talk to her made it even worse. She was really distant this morning, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

I practically ran to Clare's locker after school, but she wasn't there. I figured she must be waiting by Morty, so I walked over to the parking lot, and sure enough, Clare was waiting for me with a smile, leaning against Morty.

She bounded over to me, and kissed me before I had a chance to react. "Hi, what took you so long?" she said brightly to me.

I didn't say anything for a second, shocked by the change in Clare's mood from this morning. "You seem happy today, what was with this morning?"

"Nothing, I was just tired. Monday, you know?"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sounded slightly annoyed this time, "Can we please just go home?"

"Fine lets go."

_Earlier that day:_

Clare's POV:

I couldn't concentrate in my classes. It was nice to be away from Eli, but of course all I could do was think about him. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. I didn't want to break up with him, I loved him too much, but it was also so hard to be with him. How can you love someone and not want to be with them at the same time? The bell rang, disrupting my thoughts. I got up and decided to find Ali.

"Wanna go have lunch at the Dot?"

"Sure, but I thought you'd want to spend time with Eli."

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk about.."

Ali got the message and we walked to the Dot.

After was got our lunch, the important conversation started. "So Clare, what's up with you and Eli?"

"I-I really don't know. Lately I feel like we've been spending so much time together, I feel like I never get a break. Eli can be hard to take in large doses, even if he is my boyfriend. I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with him, but sometimes I can't stand him. Ali, what should I do?"

After my little rant, Ali just stared at me. After a second, she began to speak, "Well, you do love Eli, right?"

"Of course, and he loves me too."

"I think you should just talk to him. I mean, what can go wrong?"

"Ali, you know Eli. If I tell him the truth, he'll probably just freak out. I mean, he's probably just still stressed over the whole Fitz thing and he just wants to protect me. He's just being a good boyfriend, right?"

"Sure Clare, talk yourself out of this. But think what you want. Come on, we've got to leave or we're going to be late to class."

I sighed, then we got up and walked back to school.

_I was right, not Ali. Eli was just still stressed over Fitz, that had to be it. Since Fitz was out of our lives, Eli was eventually get over it, and things would go back to the way they were. I just had to give Eli time. That was it. Time._

After school, I rushed to my locker, then to Morty so I could meet Eli. When I saw him coming, I bounded over him and kissed him hard. "Hi, what took you so long?" He seemed surprised.

"You seem happy today, what was with this morning?"

I groaned inwardly, I knew I was going to have to have this conversation. "Nothing I was just tired. Monday, you know?"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset this morning?"

Ugh. I just wanted to get this conversation over with. "Yeah I'm fine," I was getting frustrated. "Can we please just go home?"

"Fine, lets go."

The ride home was spent in silence. This seemed to be getting monotonous. We usually talked about our day, or our plans for the evening, but not lately. I glanced over at Eli. He seemed focused on the road. I saw him glance over at me, and I smiled and looked down and blushed. He smirked, of course.

Eli's POV:

Everything seemed fine with Clare. It was as if this morning never happened, not that I was unhappy about that. I was glad I had my smiling, bubbly, Clare back.

"So Clare, what do you want to do tonight? Movies, maybe the park?"

I glanced over at Clare again, and I saw that her smile fade, just a little bit. "Umm, how about the movies? But nothing violent, please?"

I smiled. "I need some violence, Clare, or how else am I supposed to get through the movie?"

"I think we usually find a way to get through it." I smiled at Clare, a real smile.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

**There you go, chapter three! Once again, I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story. They make me so happy. I will try to get the next chapter up over the weekend. Now time to go watch the new episode of Degrassi! And please review!**

**-Julia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, the fourth chapter! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. I love reading them!**

Clare's POV:

I tried to be excited for my date with Eli tonight, I really tried. I did my makeup flawlessly and curled my hair perfectly. I knew I had told Eli everything was all right, I tried really hard to believe that it was all right, but inside I knew everything still wasn't.

I heard a car honk outside and I knew it was Eli. I sighed quietly to myself, and walked down the stairs. I stopped right before I was about to open my front door, I took a deep breath, and put a smile on my face.

I stepped out the door and closed it behind me. I bounded over to Morty and hopped in.

"Someone's cheerful today," remarked Eli.

"I'm always in a good mood when I see my boyfriend," I said, and leaned over to kiss him.

He leaned in also, and when our lips touched, we both responded eagerly. Our lips opened in sync, and our tongues met.

I pulled back from the kiss first. Eli looked disappointed, and leaned in for more, but I pulled back. "We're going to be late for the movie if we keep this up," I said, smiling.

Once again, the ride to the movies was silent. The whole time I was thinking, _He will get over it, he's just stressed about Fitz. Everything will be back to normal soon. We can deal._

Eli's POV:

Clare seemed back to normal. She looked happy to see me, and when I glanced over at her while she was driving, she was smiling. But then I noticed something in her eyes. Was it worry, annoyance? She appeared to be deep in thought. "Everything okay, Clare? You seem pretty deep in thought over there."

She jumped slightly, then shook her head to tiny bit as if to clear her thoughts. "What? Nothing, just excited for the movie tonight," she said.

"Okay. I promise we won't see anything _too _violent," I joked, then smirked when she looked worried.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "I'll always be there to protect you."

She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Okay."

We arrived at the movies, bought our tickets, then went into the theater to take our seats. I had let Clare choose the movie since she had seemed so worried in the car, so she picked some romantic comedy, of course. I lay back in my seat. This was going to be a long movie.

Halfway through the movie, I looked at Clare, and she seemed to be enjoying the movie. I sat up in my seat, and put my arm around her. She looked around at me and gave me a small smile.

I smirked back, and leaned in for a kiss. She held up her hand to stop me. "I'm trying to watch the movie!" she whispered and settled back in her seat and turned back towards the movie.

Clare's POV:

I tried to focus on the movie, but I was constantly aware of Eli sitting next to me. I smiled slightly to myself when I noticed that he didn't seem to be enjoying the movie. I saw him looking at me and I turned to him and gave him a small smile. He leaned in for a kiss, and I panicked slightly, since we were in a crowded theater, so I held me hand up and said, "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

He looked slightly disappointed, and I felt slightly guilty when I turned back to the movie.

After the movie we got up and walked back to Morty. We made small talk on the way back to my house. Once we got there I didn't see any cars in the driveway, so I decided to take a chance. "Want to come inside?"

**There you for reading! I hoped you liked it. I will try to update soon, but in the meantime review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, here is the fifth chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy with school and stuff, I haven't had time to write. I'll try and put up the sixth chapter as soon as possible, but for now, enjoy! I really like this chapter, and I hope you think so too. You can tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Degrassi. **

Eli's POV:

I have to admit, I was surprised when Clare invited me in. It wasn't like her, but now that I thought about it, she hadn't been acting like herself at all lately. But, come on, if she invited me into her house I wasn't going to complain. I was just glad her parents weren't home, since I was pretty sure they didn't really like me. I'd have to change that so, since me and Clare were going to be together for a long time.

My thoughts were interrupted when Clare spoke. "So are you coming or not?"

I looked up and saw that she had the door open and was standing inside, smiling. "Of course," I walked past her inside of her house.

I could tell Clare wasn't really sure what to do. I don't think she'd ever had a boyfriend alone in her house before, so I could tell she looked nervous. "So, Ali's coming back to Degrassi tomorrow, did you hear?"

I wasn't really friends with Ali, I only knew her through Clare. "No."

"Yeah, well she is. It'll be nice to have another friend at Degrassi. I missed her."

"That's nice. So does that mean we have less time to spend together?"

I saw her smile falter for a second, "Well, yeah. She's my best friend and I haven't seen her in a while, of course I have to spend time with her. You understand, right?"

Actually, I didn't. Clare was my girlfriend, and she should be spending time with me. With me, she couldn't get in trouble or get hurt. Not that I thought Clare could get in trouble. But I couldn't let her know that. She already gotten mad at me for the whole Fitz thing. "Of course. Yeah, she's your best friend."

I saw Clare's smile widen. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea." I got up and went to sit next to her on the couch, and leaned in, smirking. To my surprise, she leaned back. "Not now, but later, I promise. Do you want to see my room? You've never seen it before, and I've seen yours."

"Of course, Clare." Stupid me, figured that she would want to make out on her bed or something. I should have known Clare better than that.

She took my hand and led me upstairs to her room.

Her room was nothing like I expected. I expected light colors, blues and green. But what I got was a dark purple, with a double bed and light purple curtains.

"That's a lot of purple."

She smiled and blushed. "Yeah, it's my favorite color." She sat down on her bed.

I sat down next to her on her bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

She looked down. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I think you asked that question already, and I think I started to answer that already."

Once again, I leaned in. This time, thankfully she didn't back away and our lips met, gently at first, then more passionate as we both leaned into the kiss. Almost involuntarily, my hands went to her waist and started and slide under her shirt.

She ended the kiss and pulled back. "What do you think you're doing?" She stood up.

"Sorry Clare, I just forgot." God, what a stupid thing to say.

"Forgot? Forgot? What did you forgot, that I'm not going to have sex with you?"

"Clare! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"What, Eli? What did you mean? You know what, get out. Just get out. I don't want to deal with this now. We can talk tomorrow."

I didn't move, I was kind of shocked. After a second, I stood up and walked over to her. "No Clare we can talk about this now. I'm sorry. I really am."

She sighed, then said, "I told Eli, I don't want to talk about this now. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Clare I want to talk about this now." I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Ow Eli! Let go of me that hurts!"

I released her after a second, and she pulled her arm away backed away from me.

"Eli, just go," she said in a low voice.

I spun around and stomped out of the room and down the stairs. I was so mad at myself. I never wanted to hurt Clare, she meant everything to me. I slammed her front door behind me and got into Morty. I couldn't deal with this now, I just couldn't. What happened to us? We used to be so happy, and now, I don't know.

**Well, there you go, the fifth chapter! I really hope you liked it! Review please!**

**-Julia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. The sixth chapter! I was really disappointed when I only got one review for the last chapter. Come on, you can do better!**

Clare's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad at him for that, but he knew my limits and he pushed them anyway. But after that, the way he acted, I wasn't sure if I could forgive him like that. I didn't know what to do. I tried to get over Eli's issues, for us, but after this I think it was for us to break up. I didn't think I could deal with this anymore.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would do it. I loved him so much, at times, but this wasn't an issue I could get over. I sighed, gathered up my things and decided to go to bed.

It took me a while to sleep, but when I finally did, the morning came too quickly. I always hated that, when you had to do something you were dreading, and time seems to speed up, just for you, as if the universe was trying to tell you, _Go ahead and do it, I want to see you suffer. _ I got up, got dressed in my uniform, and sent a quick text to Eli:

_You don't have to pick me up, my mom's driving me._

I couldn't sit in a car with him, knowing what I was going to tell him later. I wasn't even sure if her would have picked me up anyway, after last night.

Eli's POV:

My phone rang and I picked it up to see that it was a text from Clare, saying I didn't have to pick her up from school today. I had actually considered not picking her up for school, but I couldn't. I needed to apologize to her. I was sorrier than I had ever been in my life and I loved her so much.

We were meant to be together.

I got to school early, hoping to catch Clare before she went to class. After about ten minutes, I saw her getting out of her mom's car. She looked around, saw me, and began walking in the other direction, towards the school.

"Clare."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away." She didn't even turn around.

_Go away. Go away. _The words echoed in my head. The girl in front of me, I one I loved, didn't even want to look at me, let alone talk to me.

"Clare, please listen to me. I am so, so sorry for what I did. I promise it will never happen again. I love you so much, just please, please, forgive me."

She turned around, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Eli, I'm not sure what I want to do. Why don't you meet me here at lunch and we can talk then. Right now I'm going to be late for class." She turned and walked into the school, leaving me standing alone on the steps.

"Bye Clare, I love you," I whispered as I watched her retreating figure.

**I hope you liked it! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews, so 19. Be nice, and take a minute to write a few kind words. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I got all of the reviews I wanted, and they really make my day! Well, here you go, chapter 7!**

Clare's POV:

I hated talking to Eli like that, I really did. I knew that meeting him for lunch would be a mistake, because I knew that if I got into a real conversation with him I was a lot more likely to forgive him. And I didn't want to do that. It was time for us to break up for real this time. What Eli did was unforgivable, and I had to end it.

Of course, time flew by, and before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. I slowly walked to my locker, then outside, dreading what I was going to have to do in a few minutes. I walked out the front doors and looked up and saw Eli waiting for me on a picnic table.

"Hey Eli."

He looked up, and when he saw me his face relaxed into a smile. "Hi Clare."

I took a deep breath. "Eli, we really need to talk. I need you to listen to me. I know you're sorry about what happened, and I believe you, but I really think it's time for us to break up."

We sat in silence while I watched him process what I had just said. "Clare, I love you, I really do. I don't think it's time for us to break up. We have so many good times ahead us. Please give me a chance Clare. I'll prove I'm worthy of you."

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. I was going have to end it now and walk away. "I'm sorry , but I really can't do this. We're over, I'm sorry."

I got up and began to walk away. I heard Eli move behind me, and he ran up and grabbed my arm. "Clare please don't do this. We're so good together don't you think?"

"Eli, I thought we were. But now I don't know. That's why I broke up with you. After that whole incident at my house, I just don't think we're meant to be together. Goodbye Eli."

I began to walk away, faster than the first time. I heard Eli calling out to my behind me, but I ignored him and kept walking into school.

Eli's POV:

I can't believe what just happened. Clare and I were meant to be together, I knew it. I told her I was sorry for what I did at her house. It was a stupid, spur of the moment thing. I was angry, frustrated. I hadn't meant to do that. I thought Clare knew that, but I guess I was wrong.

I didn't know what to do now. I really needed to get Clare back, but I didn't know how. After our conversation at lunch, she wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon.

**I hoped you liked it! I was hoping to get up to 30 reviews after this chapter! It's a bit of a stretch, but I know you're nice enough to review!**


End file.
